lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellyth Fuin
Ellyth Fuin the Black, also known as the ''' '''Woman that Time Forgot, the infamous Angel of Death, and 'the Lonely Flower (Edlothi'ereb) '''is an Istari and a female wizard. In the very few sketches and engravings of her, she is seen weating a long shimmering black cloak and bears a black hat which is the twin of Gandalf's. Ellyth has the uncanny power of shapeshifting into animals, alongside the usual powers bestowed upon an Istari, and prefers to take the form of a dog or a raven. Early Life and the "Angel of Death" When Ellyth came to Middle Earth to aid the people of It, she instantly fell for the innocence of a pair of twins, who were orphaned by a raid in their village. She adopted them and their names were Myril, the girl twin, and Araf, the boy twin. She performed exceptionally well doing the task set before the Istari and was counted in the Council of Wizards as one the most powerful; even Saruman was weaker. She was made the Head. However, ten years after she came to Middle Earth, Myril died and her death drove Ellyth into a state of depression. She was unable to do as well as she did on the Task, and lacked the principal to be Head of the Council, so Saruman was given the title instead. Ellyth couldn't take this plunge and lost control of her powers. Araf, who was right next to her at the time, was vapourised. Ellyth was trialed for manslaughter and so was locked away for thirty years. When Ellyth was freed, she was a different person. She had no care for the world and prefered everyone to die rather than live on, but she couldn't find herself to kill again thus springing a hate towards humanity. She did not laugh at the misfortune at the Free People, but merely felt no emotion at all and watched on. She blamed herself for Myril and Ellyth's death. When people tried to meet up with her and see how she was, Ellyth would get upset and she could not control herself; when her emotions rage, her powers reach past their limits and destroys every living thing around her. Every person that visited her, died. Ellyth lost her title as one of the Istari and was banished from the Council, and gained the title, 'the Angel of Death'. Ever since the first thousand years of Middle Earth, nearly every person chose to forget her and Ellyth's name was wiped out from the pages of History. The Quest for the Ring Fellowship of the Ring Like others, Ellyth joined the Fellowship in Rivendell. By a personal message from Elrond, Ellyth came to Rivendell and met Gandalf for the first time in over three thousand years. They had a long talk, partly about the old days and partly about Ellyth's dissapointment of Gandalf's choice of choosing Hobbits to take on dangerous quests. Ellyth was more or less against going with Frodo, as she did not want to be involved, though was nominated by Gandalf at the start. Ellyth retorted but her going was also voted by Elrond and by most of his council. Although her depression loomed still, Ellyth's power has maximised over the last three milleniums. She fought fiercely in Moria and helped Gandalf fight back the Morgoth, however not sheding even a tear when he was killed. In Lothlórien, Galadriel spoke to ellyth privately and made her promise that she was to protect the Fellowship, even at the risk of her life. Her gift from Galadriel was a healing liquid called the Elixir of Life, that was able to heal even the most extreme of wounds only if the victim was alive still. When the Fellowship fell apart, Ellyth was about to heal Boromir's wounds but he rejected her help. She changed into a wolf and chased after Merry and Pippin's captors in anger, leaving Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. The Two Towers Ellyth overcame the Uruk-hai easily. She raced past them, keeping a fair distance away but allowing them still in her sight. Ellyth reach Fangorn two hours before them and hid upon a tree branch. The Rohirrim claimed that they killed every last Uruk-hair, Goblin and Orc, but Ellyth slaughtered exactly fifty-four. Before the captors came, she met Treebeard and they came up with a plan. Treebeard did not trust the woman, as for her past misdeeds, and so suspected Merry and Pippin of being orcs. After slaughtering the hobbits' captors, Ellyth came across Gandalf and they had a brief moment; Ellyth was even glad for Gandalf's return. When Treebeard brought the hobbits to Gandalf, Ellyth was there. She took the form of a wolf and walked by the Treebeard and the hobbits during their time in Fangorn. At first, she was against making war with Isengard and Saruman, but eventually agreed when Merry persuaded her to. In the battle, Ellyth took bird form and flew to Saruman and met with him. She and Saruman talked and he reminded her of the murders she commited and Araf and Myril. Ellyth slammed Saruman into a wall with her power, before leaving the tower. Ellyth 'babysitted' Merry and Pippin until the rest of the Fellowship arrived, which drove her mad as to their continuous annoying questioning, but keeping a level head. The Return of the King Ellyth took the form of a wolf once more and raced with Gandalf and Pippin to Gondor. Denethor had no care nor kindness for Ellyth, and she pretty much didn''t like him either. She rarely spent time in his hall and joined Gandalf in ordering the troops. During the Battle of Pelennor Fields, she met the Witch King on a tower and fought with him for other ten minutes in a raging battle, then he left for Gandalf. She saw him next flying down to the Fields and Ellyth followed after. She fought with Eowyn against the Witch King and revealed her past to her, whilst the Witch King was reminding her of it and her past (much like Saruman). He was bringing up her phycological mind and she eventually came to madness and darkness. This time, her powers knocked her out and she fell. Ellyth came back to life to find herself in the arms of Aragorn. She healed quickly and left Gondor to the plains, only to find Pippin searching for Merry. She helped him find Merry whilst in wolf form. Still as a wolf, Merry rode on her back to the city and she stayed in Gondor's walls for time. Ellyth did not choose to go back to the Undying Lands and, instead, she changed into a bird and went away to a "better place". The glimspe that the world has of her, was as she flew off into the clear blue sky, over the forest of Fangorn, and dissapeared forever. Appearance and Personality Appearance As Ellyth the Black Ellyth wore constant black, in both pictures and for part of the first third of the journey. She wore a pointed hat with a wide brim, like Gandalf's, and a cloak. In her hand, commonly, Ellyth grasped a firm, black oak staff which had a multitude of powers and strengths. Common Appearance As she was running cross-country, Ellyth wore baggy trousers that fitted into light material boots; a thin jacket and cloak; and on a leather belt that was strapped around her waist, she bore a silver blade and the Elixir of Life. Aragorn's Coronation Ellyth looked pretty on his coronation: in stead of black, she wore a pale dress that went past her feet and trailed after her; her black, loose hair was tied back into a plait; and bangles were on her wrist and a jeweled necklace was around her glamourous neck. Category:Wizards